robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Anthem
This is a creepypasta made by a Roblox fan. This is not real. Unless you're sick enough to make it happen... The Story I am a Roblox fan who has been playing since it was given to the public. I have experienced the hacks and I was not frightened when I came upon a group with no manager, no title, but surprisingly it had group funds. I wanted to take the robux because, well, free robux! I then decided to become the manager, but I heard a noise. It was the sound of a character dying. It was deeper than the last time I heard it play. I checked my computer for the red O icon that showed a game was active. Nothing. I assumed that it was just a glitch. I pressed the button to become owner. A message appeared from my friend. He wanted to play Adopt and Raise A Cute Baby. I said I would join him soon. I then see something peculiar on the group page. It was a message saying,"You can only be in 100 groups at a time." This came as a surprise to me, as I was still able to join the group. I then joined my friend's game. We had some fun together. I was the dad, and he was the baby. I also adopted another player, who was a teenager. He looked normal. I then said I wanted to play Flee the Facility. My friend agreed and he left first. When I pushed the Esc key, I found out that there was no Leave Game option. Only Reset was there. I was messaging my friend on the Roblox Page when suddenly, the chat was hacked. A third person joined us, and it said one thing. "Hail the Anthem." I asked it why. "Hail the Anthem." it said. My friend asked it how it got here. All we saw was, "Hail the Anthem." I came to the conclusion that it was just some sick person who likes being a Roblox myth. So I tried to have some fun with this. I said that we were hunters. This didn't anger the beast. It replied, "Hail the Anthem." I decided to talk to my friend through Steam's chat system. We played some fun games, until I received a message on the Steam page. Though I didn't hear the normal "bing" sound. It was an Oof. Then the message appeared. "This is no nightmare. You made a mistake. We will have you atone for the sin you have done." Its text was gray and the profile picture was of a Roblox character. It had the Uh Oh face and it had no other features. My computer then manually opened a Roblox page with the message tab opening. The thing said, "Look outside." I did. Nothing unusual was there. I looked back at my computer. Its avatar was gone, except the white background was still there. And, a PNG file was put onto the Roblox chat and the Steam chat. I knew the Steam chat system now allowed this, but Roblox didn't. The picture was of the character. It then started moving. It broke the boundaries of the speech bubble. It then ripped out the letters from the other messages, took its broken bubble, and typed its own message. "You had questions. Prepared to have them answered." It then reset, its parts on the message. I then saw the page automatically go to the group page. There was a message. It said, "Hail the Anth." That was it. It felt incomplete. Something stopped it. Suddenly, the group funds all went to my account, except, I went from 1,760 robux, to -580. This was impossible. I decided to end this madness. I deleted both my Roblox and Steam accounts. Somehow, my chat with the beast was still there. Everything else was closed. The last message was shown. "See you soon, gif." The screen then cut to static. Then, my phone buzzed. Someone named, "The Anthem." It was a video call. I answered the call, and I saw myself on the screen. Then, the alternate me said, "Hail the Anthem." I was somehow forced to repeat. Then, my character appeared on screen. Both devices cut to black, with a sound of an Oof, which sounded like the person who said this was in pain. The computer showed a picture of the beast's character, except its mouth showed foam with some blood mixed with the foam. The body had what appeared to have a shirt with a microphone with someone in the background with blood-shot eyes and a small grin. The face was the only part of the person on the decal that was seen. The eyes were realistic. The computer then Roblox opened. I really liked the shirt, so I looked for the beast's account. It was called, "The Anthem's Speaker." The shirt was -1 robuck. I bought it, and I put it on my character. I joined Super Bomb Survival, and everyone saw me. They thought I was a member. They went for me, called me names, and they reported me for disturbing the peace. Except anytime someone died from my PVP skills, the victim's body didn't just break into pieces and respawn. Instead, the body was thrown onto the ground, bleeding from the mouth. The limbs were actually damaged from the blast, showing pieces of the limbs torn off, in an uneven way. The body didn't disappear, and their messages were automatically censored with hashtags. I killed someone, and everyone else left. I decided to leave the game. I looked at the servers, and I found the person I killed still in the server. Their character had somehow received the same shirt I bought. The shirt's position was misplaced on the body, and there were hand marks on it. Someone forced the shirt on this poor soul. Her username was now, "Anthem Member:24634." This was strange because Roblox's whitelist system always censored numbers. I searched for players who befell the same fate. I found multiple people on the list. Some people had the old versions of the shirt on their character. This showed that this cult was recruiting members since the beginning of Roblox. And after some research, turns out that Roblox's most popular myths are members. I decided to create a new account and I ignored any signs of The Anthem. If you see someone in your game with an Anthem shirt, leave your game as soon as possible. Aftermath I am scared still. That shirt, it isn't real. But it is. I don't know how. Help me! I'm struggling! CALgfvyc5f7 ^876792830490rdbvuxyiuhj L 9gygtfv7tfv yfj 11(CALL 911) IM dyi... Please ignore him. This was just a joke. Thnk you for reading. Join the Anthem <3 :3